Thin zirconium compound or titanium compound layers have been applied by vapor deposition onto the surfaces of various substrates to provide a decorative and shiny appearance thereto. However, the substrates have had to be pretreated as by drying, polishing, cleaning and the like to remove any stains, spots, scratches or other imperfections from their surfaces before the zirconium compound or titanium compound layer is applied thereon. Otherwise, the zirconium compound or titanium compound layer will enhance and accentuate these imperfections. Also, the zirconium compound or titanium compound layer, while quite hard, is nevertheless subject to abrasion, scratching and weathering, particularly if it is applied onto a part of a vehicle such as, for example, a wheel cover.
The present invention provides a substrate having a decorative zirconium compound or titanium compound layer which is not subject to the afore-mentioned disadvantages.